


A Small Crime

by locoforloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied Abortion, Mentions of past mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Sad, Violence, not a happy tale!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoforloki/pseuds/locoforloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have fallen apart and Tony tries to save them.</p><p>Or:</p><p> </p><p>Loki just shrugs, his eyes distant as he watches a plane speed down the runway.</p><p>What would happen if we crashed, Thor wonders aloud.</p><p>We would die, Loki says almost longingly.</p><p>Thor places a hand on Loki's knee and squeezes gently.</p><p>I would save you, he promises.</p><p>I did not ask you to, Loki whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. Enjoy x

They go on holidays because Tony is sad and lonely and super-rich with barely any 'real' friends. 

(He also thinks that Steve may hate him a little.)

He promises them all sun, sea and sex.

Not with each other, Natasha hopes, being the only female involved.

Of course not, Tony lies, unable to keep his lustful gaze from Captain Americas rather spectacular arse. 

Thor insists that Loki, the God of Mischief and Superb Front Tumbles must come also as he has been feeling 'a little under the clouds.'

The weather, Steve corrects. He's been feeling under the weather. 

Thor just stares at him blankly.

But clouds are weather as well, he argues. 

No one bothers to challenge the God of Thunder, none of them caring whether he butchers the English language any more.

We used to be a team, Tony thinks. What happened?

 

xx

 

They pack a suitcase each and try to ignore the miserable existence that is Loki. His face is tight and pinched, his brows are furrowed and his eyes are constantly narrowed. He circles Thor like a predator most of the time and then proceeds to follow him like a shadow.

Something's up, Natasha thinks as she watches Loki skitter about after Thor. 

Clint eyes the Trickster warily and keeps one hand on the pistol strapped around his waist. He has seen what goes on inside Loki's head. He knows his deepest, darkest secrets and he also knows when Loki is on edge and dangerous. 

Now is one of those times.

 

xx

 

Tony watches as Thor whispers in Loki's ear, one large hand placed on the flat of his brothers stomach whilst the other is playing with loose tendrils of his thick, black hair.

I never whispered to my brother like that, Tony announces.

You're an only child, Natasha retorts with a snort. 

Clint stays silent and when Loki's eyes meet his, he feels a sudden and deep flash of terrible sadness. He subconsciously lifts a hand to his aching chest and his eyes flutter closed. An image, blurry and unrecognisable slivers in beneath his closed lids and when Clint opens them again, Loki is no longer watching him. His emerald eyes are watery and staring at Thor in disbelief as the God of Thunder rubs circles around his tum. 

Something's wrong, Clint mutters, mostly to himself. 

No shit, Natasha sighs.

It's been a long time since anything was right.

 

xx

 

Thor watches the 'winged metal beasts' make their way in and out of the airport.

I am not sure I shall like being inside one. What are they like, Thor ponders aloud.

Loki twists his mouth and smiles almost nastily at his clearly nervous brother.

It is like being the fish the Midgardians catch and force into small tins, Loki chuckles.

Thor frowns.

You are not helping.

Loki just shrugs, his eyes distant as he watches a plane speed down the runway. 

What would happen if we crashed, Thor wonders aloud. 

We would die, Loki says almost longingly. 

Thor places a hand on Loki's knee and squeezes gently.

I would save you, he promises.

I did not ask you to, Loki whispers. 

 

xx

 

The ride to Tony's luxury villa is silent and Tony wants to know where they went wrong.

Loki is like a caged animal, hunched over himself, ready to explode in a fit of rage. Clint seems agitated too, his eyes roaming the limousine quickly, trying to plan the quickest escape route in case Loki actually did lash out. 

Relax, Natasha mutters.

Can't, Clint sighs. 

Try. You're on holidays, Tony exclaims with forced cheer.

No one smiles. Everyone looks as if they would rather be somewhere else, anywhere else. 

Why are we even doing this, Steve breathes, his forehead pressed against the glass window.

Because, Tony thinks, because we need to try and save what is left of us.

 

xx

 

Why can we not tell them, brother, Thor whispers against Loki's damp skin.

Loki pushes at his warm mouth and Thor smirks, kissing down Loki's pale chest until he reaches one peachy nipple. He takes it in his mouth and begins to suckle playfully. Loki moans softly and pushes Thor's sweaty forehead away, rolling out of his clutches and laying out on the crisp white sheets, his chest rising and falling shallowly. 

You know why, he sighs, watching Thor with calculating green eyes. 

Thor's face falls only slightly, his grip on Loki's arm tightening considerably. 

When I am king-

Asgard will fall, Loki hisses, yanking his arm free, and I will not let you burn what is left of me.

 

xx

 

Dinner is dismal and conversation is non-existant. Tony searches his great mind for something to say and in the end settles on something mediocre;

How's Jane, Thor?

He can almost hear Loki hiss as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Thor glances at him anxiously before shrugging casually. 

I would not know, he says calmly. 

Natasha frowns.

I thought you guys-

The glass in Loki's hand shatters. Each of the Avengers fall silent once more and watch as Loki makes his way to his feet shakily, his green eyes silently daring them to judge. He exits the room swiftly and when he does, Thor is quick to follow. 

Great question, Tony, Steve says sarcastically.

Well I didn't see anyone else making an attempt at conversation-

We don't always need to fill every moment with your incessant chatter, Steve snaps, why can't you just...

Tony narrows his eyes and purses his lips. 

Just what?

Just shut up, Clint sighs.

 

xx

 

Will I ever know peace, Loki wonders.

Of course, Thor insists, of course you will. You have a golden heart.

And a charred soul, Loki says hollowly. 

Thor hates when Loki speaks like this.

 

xx

 

Tony stands at Steve's door.

Do you hate me, he asks.

Steve doesn't even turn to face him.

Goodnight, Tony.

 

xx

 

Clint has strange dreams. He dreams of two young wolf pups, following him as if he were mother duck. They suckle on his teats and rub themselves against his soft belly.

Then Thor comes and crushes their skulls with his hammer and Clint wakes up, his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes hot with unshed tears.

There's something wrong, Natasha murmurs as she rocks him back to sleep.

 

xx

 

I like it here, Thor sighs as he floats beside Loki in the warm pool atop the villa.

Loki nods.

There is peace here, he acknowledges.

Thor smiles pleasantly and pulls Loki close, until his bare back is pressed against his chest, his strong arms wound around his waist. He kisses the side of Loki's neck happily, his teeth scratching lightly along Loki's pulse point.

You could not possibly be ready to go again, Loki sighs, melting into Thor's touch almost against his will.

Thor hums the affirmative. 

I cannot help it. These past few days I have become insatiable.

Loki grimaces and turns around in his arms, wrapping himself around Thor, their chests flush against one another. 

That is because all you can think about is your seed swelling in my belly, He whispers, low and hot and bitter.

Thor's eyes flash with something hungry and dark and he nods slowly. 

I cannot wait to see you fat and swollen with my child, he breathes. 

Loki shakes his head and pushes off of Thor, swimming down to the other end of the pool.

I'm afraid you shall be waiting quite a while for that to happen again, brother.

You dare kill our child, Thor growls. 

Loki looks at him over his shoulder, his green eyes alight with something furious.

Do not, he warns.

 

xx

 

If we had centuries together what would you do, Natasha asks Clint.

Clint shrugs.

Probably kill myself? I'd end up hating you, he admits.

Natasha huffs and slaps at his shoulder angrily. 

You don't think it would be romantic if we travelled through Ancient Greece together? Watched the birth of the Renaissance?

Clint rolls over on his sun bed and glares at her.

You've been listening to Loki's stories haven't you?

Natasha shrugs non-committedly.

Yeah. I've heard them all too, Natasha. When he took me and controller me. He told me all of them. The romance in Ancient Greece, the blood shed at the Fall of the Roman Empire, the sacrifices during the Black Plague. He's told me everything. His own renaissance, the Century of Love, the birth of his children-

Children, Natasha gasps.

He gave birth to two wolves, Clint explains. 

Wolf children that will not stop haunting his dreams.

Odin didn't want his monsters being part of the family so he made one eat the other and forced Thor to crush the surviving pup with Mjolnir, he says slowly.

Who was the father? A wolf?Natasha asks.

Clint sighs and runs a hand across his face. 

Thor, Nat. Ok? Listen, those two have the longest history imaginable between them. So much shit has gone down its a wonder they can even share the same bed anymore, he says with a sigh. So stop listening to Loki's wonderful, romantic stories and ask him for the true grit and then come to me, baby and ask me if I want to spend centuries with you.

Natasha watches Clint for a moment, her expression unreadable before nodding and rolling over in the bed, close to tears for the children Loki lost.

 

xx

 

Thor traces the flat planes of Loki's stomach with his calloused fingertips, his blue eyes sparkling as he smirks up at his brother. Loki watches him, his lips turned downwards and quirks an eyebrow.

What do you want, Loki demands.

Thor chuckles deeply and runs a hand the length of Loki's thigh. 

You know what I want, Thor states simply. 

Loki ignores the cold feeling that sweeps through him and shakes his head. 

No.

Loki-

Loki pushes his hands away and glares down at the golden one, the perfect son, beautiful lover, gentle soul. He knows that Thor's is not stupid nor heartless. He knows that it was almost harder for Thor than it was for him. 

I said no. Now leave it lie.

Thor rolls away from him, a disgruntled look on his face.

We have left it lie for centuries. Perhaps it is time that you moved on, Loki.

Loki decides not to respond to his brutishness and rolls over on the bed, facing away from his lover. He hears Thor sigh behind him and he places one meaty hand on Loki's hip.

Forgive me, he whispers, but sometimes I just think we would not feel it as keenly if we were to try again.

Three centuries have passed since that horrible day, Thor but three hundred could pass and I shall still feel the same, Loki breathes. 

Thor squeezes his hip lightly.

So be it.

 

xx

 

They are all distant, almost like strangers to each other. They pass each other in the villa and eat together every day but they are not connected. They have lost their common purpose, their will to fight. 

What is good and what is evil, Bruce sighs one night. Who are we to judge?

Loki, you need to give us a reason to fight again, Tony says only half joking. 

Loki's tired eyes meet his and it's as plain as day that he has no fight left in him. 

I would not waste my energy on you sorry bunch of fools, he cuts.

None of them disagree.

 

xx

 

Thor thinks that it may have been the two bottles of Sambuca or perhaps the jar of sangria but either way he informs Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clint that Loki is pregnant.

To their credit, they take it in their stride.

I didn't know brothers could have children, Steve muses.

I didn't know men could, Bruce laughs.

We're not brothers.

Loki's voice causes them all to turn around and face him standing by the patio door. His features are drawn and tight, his pale lips pressed together tightly, his expression furious.

You better go, big guy. Wifey no look happy, Tony laughs.

Loki approaches them and slams his hand against the marble table, a large crack appearing and causing their drink to topple over.

What was that, Stark, he hisses, his eyes narrow like the slits of a snake. I didn't quite catch that.

Tony doesn't know if its the six beers he's already drank or the fact that he feels as if things are almost back to normal, as if they can all overcome whatever it is that has swallowed them whole.

Either that or he really is a stupid fuck.

Thor, control your woman, he teases, it's not good for the baby.

It happens in the blink of an eye. One moment they are all playing a game of cards like civilised gentlemen and the next, Thor is grappling Loki in some kind of death lock whilst the God of Mischief shrieks like some sort of dying cat. The marble table has toppled over and storm clouds gather overhead.

I will kill you, Stark; do you hear me? I will kill you slowly, intimately, in every way that you fear and your beloved Captain shall watch. And when I'm finished with you, I'll peel off your face and wear it as a mask whilst I fuck him face down in your blood, Loki snarls with so much venom that each of the Avengers jerk backwards uncertainly. 

They struggle for a moment more before Thor wins out and manages to drag a rather limpLoki back inside.

Jesus, Steve breathes, clearly shaken. That was demonic.

Tony laughs, exhilarated and beams at them all.

That felt amazing, he exclaims.

You're a stupid fuck, Stark, Clint says quietly before slipping inside.

Bruce follows him and soon it is just Steve and Tony and its too much. Tony drains his bottle and gets to his feet, shaking from his rush of adrenaline.

Do you think I'm stupid, he challenges.

Steve nods.

Yes.

 

xx

 

You told them! You told them after I expressly told you not to, Loki shouts, pacing their room agitatedly. Why must you betray me at every turn?

Thor hangs his head and shrugs helplessly. 

I only wanted to confide in my friends. It is hard to be around them and not let them know the truth, he sighs. 

Loki stares at him incredulously. 

What truth? There is no truth! This child shall not be born, Loki shouts.

Thor raises his hand and slaps Loki with such force that the slighter God is catapulted across the room. He falls to the floor with a dull crash and looks up at Thor in shock.

You will not kill my child, Thor warns.

Or what, Loki challenges, what will the Mighty Thor do?

Do not fight me on this, Thor growls before exiting the room like a storm.

Loki watches the closed door for a moment before he weeps, openly and uncontrollably. 

He cannot understand how it all went so wrong.

 

xx

 

Loki remembers when the pups were born. He even remembers when the pups were conceived; atop a frozen mountain in Jotunheim on a hard, cold winters eve. They had lost themselves in a heated passion and a pregnancy was the result of their coupling. Thor had been over the moon, Loki had been a lot more reluctant. 

Five months later Loki have birth to two furry pups, something that worried him greatly.

Thor had been surprised when two furry creatures had been cut out of Loki's stomach. He has looked at him uncertainly, wondering whether it was yet another of his brothers tricks.

No. 

They were his babies, their babies and once Thor had gotten over his initial shock, he had cradled both pups in his arms and beamed at Loki with the smile of a child on their birthday.

They are beautiful, he had whispered, one black like Loki and other golden like Thor.

Father shall love them, he had insisted.

And stupid, stupid Loki had believed him. 

 

xx

 

You're not a bad person, Thor insists, his mouth hot against Loki's neck.

Loki mumbles something incoherent and wriggles closer into Thor's embrace. 

You're not, Loki. I have battled and met those who are evil and you are not among them, he whispers, desperate to make up after their earlier fight.

I don't think your Avengers would quite agree, he yawns.

I don't care what they think; they will be dead in fifty years. I still have all of eternity with you.

There had been a time when that had excited Loki. Now, it terrified him.

 

xx

 

I want to help him, Natasha mutters against the pillows.

Clint hums behind her.

I mean it, Clint. 

Maybe you try staring a little closer to home, Clint argues, maybe you could help me?

Fuck you, Clint.

 

xx

 

Do you think I've pushed this too far, Tony asks Steve as they sip their drinks beneath the sweltering Spanish sun.

Steve nods.

Yes.

 

xx

 

Thor presses a kiss to Loki's flat stomach. 

I hope it is a girl, he whispers, a princess we can spoil.

Loki's eyes shut slowly and he counts to ten.

I am not keeping it, he says through gritted teeth.

He feels Thor still beside him.

You would hurt me in such a way, Thor demands.

You have hurt me in many more, Loki snaps, hating how his eyes fill with tears.

 

xx

 

I think I'll go back to India, Bruce concedes one evening. 

Steve looks at him with sad, blue eyes.

Best idea I've heard in a long, long time.

 

xx

 

Loki shies away from Thor's touches. He wraps himself in black sheets and sits in their room, hiding from the sun, from their curious glances, from Thor's broken gaze.

He hides in his fort of pillows and blankets and prays for absolution.

 

xx

 

Tony thinks the holiday is probably the worst idea he has ever had. He has never felt so isolated, so alone and afraid and sad. 

He mostly feels sad.

Steve doesn't talk to him, Clint has drawn himself into a shell, Natasha is lost, Thor is broken and Loki is crazy.

Bruce is the only normal one and yet he is the most dangerous of them all.

This holiday was a terrible idea.

 

xx

 

It's the howling that Clint cannot bear. It's the crunching of a skull beneath Thor's hammer and the pitiful whines that the pup gives before Thor silences it with an even harder whack. 

And Clint wakes up with the deepest of aches in his chest and he wants to know why Loki has chosen him, why he tortures him so.

I see them, he whispers to him one morning, in my dreams I see how they died.

And Loki smiles at him tiredly and nods. 

So do I.

 

xx

 

I love you, Loki, Thor breathes, you are the most special, most beautiful, most wonderful-

I will not carry another one of our monsters. 

Thor falls silent and stares at the ceiling above him.

If you kill our child, I'll-

What, Loki probes, you'll what?

Thor swallows audibly.

I'll leave you.

 

xx

 

The holiday ends and they all come home worse than they left. 

Clint thinks he is going mad. Everywhere he goes he hears the whining of Loki's dead children. He tells Loki that it needs to stop.

Tell me you understand, Loki urges, me you can see why I would not force another child to meet such a fate.

Did Odin kill them because they were you and Thor's, Clint asks.

Yes.

Clint nods.

Then I think you're doing the right thing.

And he means it.

That night he sleeps like a baby.

 

xx

 

Thor feels the hollowness of Loki's stomach before the Trickster even has a chance to open his mouth. 

You did not, Thor gasps. 

Loki nods.

I did. 

 

xx

 

Steve is the first to approach Tony.

I'm leaving. This, whatever it was, is over, he sighs, I just want to live the rest of my life in peace.

And if I told you I still loved you, Tony asks quickly.

Goodbye, Tony.

 

xx

 

Thor hits him until he bleeds.

And then he kisses him until he stops weeping and together they hold each other, frightened of what they have become.

 

xx

 

Clint and Natasha are next.

We've got a new mission, he explains.

Tony just nods.

Cool. If you guys need me-

We won't.

 

xx

 

Thor and Loki follow soon after.

Midgard has poisoned us, Thor decides, we must return to Asgard.

They don't return though. At least Loki doesn't. Because Thor is true to his word and as soon as they leave the safety and comfort of Midgard, they travel deep into Jotunheim where they decide to go their separate ways.

The wind howls around as Thor makes the long trek home and he is almost certain that he can hear Loki whistling through the wind.

 

xx

 

Tony turns when sees Bruce standing in his lab.

I thought you were leaving too, he says.

Nah, Bruce sighs, I'm good here.

 

xx

 

Loki stares at his dull, grey surroundings and smiles to himself.

At last, he can finally find peace.


End file.
